


I Want A Baby

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A Queen Who Is Not Married To Her King, Because They're Friends Damn It, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Queen Gwen (Merlin), possible crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: The ripped scrap of paper in front of him would have been largely unremarkable if not for the words written on it."Arthur, I want a baby"There was no signature, not that one was needed. Arthur would recognize Gwen's perfectly round handwriting anywhere.
Relationships: Gwen/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 194





	I Want A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "I want a baby" meme, this was written on the fly in like 30 minutes immediately after work when my brain needed to decompress. So you are warned XD 
> 
> Written for fun, never for money. Please don't post to other sites. (Honestly, why would you repost this!?!?! Do you just want people to laugh at you? Seriously.)

Arthur found the note mixed in with the rest of the royal correspondence. Unlike the other letters, with their flowery salutations, perfect parchment, and fancy wax seals, the ripped scrap of paper in front of him would have been largely unremarkable if not for the words written on it.

> Arthur, I want a baby

There was no signature, not that one was needed. Arthur would recognize that perfectly round handwriting anywhere. Trying not to panic, he raced out of his chambers and down the corridor.

“I got your note,” Arthur panted when Gwen opened her door.

“And?” Her eyes were bright and eager.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Oh.”

Her face fell, leaving Arthur feeling like an absolute ass.

“It’s not that… it’s just… I think the process of…” Arthur felt his face flame, “getting one… would be complicated.”

“Really? Because it sounds pretty easy. Tyr from the stables told me…”

“You asked Tyr?”

“Yes.”

“Before or after you asked me?”

“Before.”

“Seriously? You asked him first?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because he’s not your husband. I mean, I’m not either, but if you had to pick between us, I don’t see why you wouldn’t have come to me first. After all, I’m the king and you’re the queen. I know we agreed it made more sense for you to take the title without us marrying, seeing as to how you’re very qualified but we’re not in love. But Guinevere, _Tyr_? Of all the men, you went to _Tyr_? Why not ask Leon? I’m sure he’d be happy to… help.”

“He wasn’t around.”

“You could have sent _him_ a note. Speaking of which, why a note? Something that monumental should be discussed in person, not…”

“Arthur, it’s no big deal. People do it all the time.”

“No big deal? It’s a massive decision.”

“Maybe if you were raised by Uther. Anyway, I sent a note because I didn’t want to bother you. Merlin was helping Gaius then, so I couldn’t ask him. I guess I could have asked George or maybe Geoffrey, but…”

“Fine. I’ll do it. Just stop throwing yourself at all the men of Camelot. Unless you really want to. I know it’s not my business. I just thought you were secretly in love with Leon. Why not tell him? This seems like the perfect reason and you can’t put it off forever.”

“Says the man who last week drunkenly cried on my shoulder for half the night, wailing about how Merlin is too beautiful and perfect to ever love him back.”

“I hate to interrupt,” a familiar voice said from inside Gwen’s chambers, “but what are you two going on about?”

Gwaine approached from behind Gwen, his smug smirk instantly annoying Arthur.

“Don’t tell me you asked him to do it,” Arthur said, not even trying to hide his exasperation. “Although he does have nice hair. I can see why…”

“Ask me to do what?”

“Have a baby with her. Guinevere, please tell me you at least asked him after you asked me. It’s bad enough you went to Tyr first but…”

“Arthur, Gwaine is here with the others to help me rearrange my furniture, not… make babies. You need to explain yourself. Now.”

The look on Gwen’s face indicated that Arthur was in grave danger.

“But you asked me…”

“If it was ok to keep a kitten in my chambers. How could that possibly make you think I wanted you to… No! Sweet Triple Goddess, no. We are _not_ doing that! Not now, not ever, not if you’re the last man on earth, no offense. I agreed to fill a leadership position in government not…”

“But your note said you wanted a baby.” He held out the scrap of paper.

“A baby cat,” Gwen said, face softening as pink flooded her cheeks. “Hang on.”

She motioned for Arthur to enter her chambers as she hurried to her desk. Doing his best to ignore Gwaine’s grin, Arthur followed, taking the paper she handed him. There, just above a list of items she needed to retrieve from her old house, was the rest of the message, asking if there was any reason why she couldn’t keep a kitten from the litter currently living in the stables.

“Now that I’m moved in, I thought it would be nice to have a cat. I worked in the castle for years and never once did I see anyone keep a pet,” Gwen explained as Arthur read. “I wasn’t sure if there was some official reason that I didn’t know about.”

They stared at each other for a moment, then burst into a fit of laughter that left them both collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

“I’m glad we sorted that,” Gwen said when they finally regained their composure.

“As am I,” Arthur assured her. “Feel free to get the kitten. And if you ever do want a baby…”

“Ask me,” a quiet voice cracked from across the room.

“Leon,” Gwen squeaked. “I forgot you were still here. With Merlin, Elyan, and Percival. Oh gods.”

“Why don’t we give them some privacy?” Gwaine suggested, holding the door open for the others to leave. “We’ll finish your furniture later, Gwen, once Leon decides how much of his stuff he wants to bring when you move in together.”

They walked down the corridor in silence, Arthur’s cheeks burning as he realized what Merlin had overheard.

“You know, Arthur,” Gwaine began as they approached the king’s door, “if _you_ ever want a baby…”

“We’ll adopt one,” Merlin cut him off, following Arthur inside his chambers, “and raise it together. As husbands. Now piss off, the lot of you, and don’t come back until noon tomorrow. Arthur thinks I don’t love him, and I have to show him just how wrong he is.”

And, closing the door on the stunned knights, Merlin did just that.


End file.
